


Illuminated

by WhatBecomesOfYou



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Christmas, Community: insmallpackages, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatBecomesOfYou/pseuds/WhatBecomesOfYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They’d decorated the rest of their apartment for Christmas, but this was the last remaining thing to do - and he would argue, the most important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illuminated

Mark looked over at Lexie, as she rifled through boxes of tangled Christmas lights. “Finding what you’re looking for?” he asked, stepping closer to her. They’d decorated the rest of their apartment for Christmas. There was a fine, strong tree that stood in the corner and all of that good stuff, but this was the last remaining thing to do - and he would argue, the most important.

“I don’t think you’d fit in one of these boxes without some _creative_ surgical techniques,” she said, without looking up from her careful examination of the light strand that she was holding between her fingers, “so, no, but I _am_ finding that we have enough Christmas lights to power Seattle for a while.”

“I don’t know about _that_ ,” Mark replied, “but maybe Tacoma instead.”

She smiled and held the strand aloft as if it were a prize. The other end of the strand dragged on the ground. “This one is perfect.”

She took the end that she held in her hand and Mark held the other. As she hummed the first bars of “Little Drummer Boy,” Mark began to sing, his voice flooding through the room - “ _come, they told me, pa rum pum pum pum, our newborn King to see, pa rum pum pum pum._ ” They trimmed the edges of the furniture with her so-called “perfect” lights, making sure to outline every facet of it with care. And their hands met in the middle of it, and he put his hand over hers and squeezed gently. Her smile glowed as he did so.

They stepped back away from the lights to examine their work; Lexie leaned down and snapped the plug into place, and Mark nudged the light switch downward.

The crib in the center of the small room was illuminated in multitudes of multi-colored lights. “Our baby is going to be so damn lucky,” Mark said, placing his hand on Lexie’s rounded stomach and rubbing.

She nestled the top of her head into his neck and smiled up at him. She couldn’t stop smiling when he was around. “Yes, she is,” Lexie whispered. “Our little Christmas baby girl - our little gift under the tree - is going to be so lucky.”

“It’s a girl?” he whispered back, tears choking his voice as he felt her head nod vigorously against him. “My precious girls. My Lexie and my baby girl.”

They stood there for a while longer, basking in the light of their new lives and each other, twinkles of red and blue and green reflecting back on them. It really was perfect.

- _fini_ -


End file.
